In typical construction projects in the food processing, health, consumer goods, electronics and medical industries, the electrical and plumbing contractors are responsible for creating support racks for the plumbing, conduits, cable trays and wiring that will be installed. The process involved in creating and building these racks is one that involved manpower and time. Each construction project is different, and requires the contractors to custom build each rack system to fit the project. The time is spent measuring the length of the racks, measuring where the support posts or rod hangers will be installed, drilling holes for the support posts or rod hangers, welding the different pieces together, and other time consuming actions.
Additionally, in these types of projects the support racks need to be made so they can be cleaned frequently to remove dirt and moisture, and to avoid the growth of bacteria, mold and other hazards. In traditional and typical projects, the rack systems were not designed with those criteria in mind. Due to the need for on-site customization, the typical methods even increased the risk that contaminants could be introduced into the manufacturing processes.
Recently, new rack systems and structures have been introduced that are directed to address the problem of timely custom construction, and also the special needs of the food and health industries. These rack systems have pre-made openings allowing flexibility in installation. The racks are typically suspended from the ceilings by way of hanger rods, and the conduits and piping can be installed where it is most convenient for the job. Also, racks have been designed with angled side walls that make it more difficult for dirt and moisture to build, and are easier to clean. However, using conventional hardware can also present the risk of contamination. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,543,606, (the '606 patent) structures for supporting conduits in a sanitary manner are disclosed. The patent discloses a conduit support and a conduit receiving area in the support. The support is attached to conduits that can be square, round, hollow or solid, via bolts, welding, snap locks. The conventional hardware for securing the supports, as shown in the figures of the '606 patent all have edges and surfaces on which contaminants can collect.
In view of these disadvantages, there remains a need for a rack system that employs integrated hardware for reducing the risk of contaminant collection. Also, there remains a need to use these support racks from structures, such as pipes or poles or posts, that are installed from the floor up.